


【最王最】极尽无夜

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 杀手pa他们只能在这一片乱象丛生的世界里，相拥着下坠。……最原终一没有、也没法子想到他会直接把证据公布在公屏上，脑海中电光石火地闪过种种事情，而后一个回头，就在茫茫人海中找到了正好也向他投来视线的王马小吉。两人的视线只交汇了一秒，但是仿佛相隔了千万年的时间，就像天地间万物都不复存在，只有这道视线，无比真实热烈。快走。……
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	【最王最】极尽无夜

木质的雕花栏杆下，本应该热烈绽放的雏菊不知被何人折下，并已蹂躏得七零八落，抬起头，一家散发着森林气息打扮精致的咖啡厅赫然展现在眼前，来往的客人却从不驻足，倒不是他们不喜欢这种悠闲的氛围和用心的装潢，而是——即使在这种阳光灿烂的日子，这家咖啡厅也没有开门。  
即使这家咖啡厅是大阪市内有名的消遣场所，即使只要在周末开店就能有不菲的收入……在没有人知道原因的日子里，它还是没有开店。  
老顾客无不摇头、惋惜，新顾客无不好奇、满心期待，说着它总有一天会回来，而在庸庸碌碌的人群中，一个身着黑色西装的青年却每天都会在咖啡厅外游荡，锲而不舍地蹲点。  
是死忠粉吗？也没有人会在意，人们不会在意他人的心情和想法，只会在意自己想要在意的心情和想法。  
所以人们只是知道，店主是绝对不会抛弃这家店的。  
因为这家咖啡厅是其亡妻的遗产。  
五月的某一天，雨水跌跌撞撞地洒在已然腐朽的花坛之时，朦胧的街道尽头出现了一个撑着单人伞的身影，他身材高大又戴着口罩，穿的一身黑色外套密不透风，仿佛要融进这片雨幕中一样的低调，在逆行的人流中，他悄悄来到咖啡厅门口，小心地从口袋里摸出钥匙——  
“——”  
没有任何声息，正在开门的身影却僵在了原地，因为那个平时一直在周围蹲点的青年，现在就站在花坛的尽头。  
“啊，啊……”  
这人停下了动作，十分烦躁地挠了挠头，摘下了口罩面对那个黑色西装，抱着一种“既然暴露了不如好好面对”的态度，非常无礼地进行了一番问候：  
“你们这帮臭虫到底什么时候才能不来污染我家的店啊？”  
这是一位眼神看起来有些凶恶的成年男性，但是其无神的眼眸之下淡淡的黑眼圈以及微微颤抖的逞强声线都暴露了他的害怕。  
“我不知道你是从哪里知道我们要来找你的消息……”黑色西装的青年上前一步，在朦胧的雨幕中，显现出他无比清秀的脸庞，“但是你想必误会了一些事。”  
“哦？是吗？比如？”  
“没有‘我们’，”体态修长的青年已经来到了他的面前，以十分缓慢却又不容置疑的态势接过了对方手里的伞，那白皙的手背几乎要在这阴雨天发光，“只有我。”  
是该感到高兴吗？他斜着眼撇过那双暗金色的眼眸，心里颤了一颤，有些茫然地想，对方只有一个人，有机会逃跑吗？  
“松田先生，”对方以一种近乎于优雅的声调作出了邀请，另一只手按上了门把手，“里面请吧。”  
不可能逃跑。  
冷汗顺着他的额间滴落，打湿的蓝色发丝贴在耳畔。  
他举起了双手……除此之外别无他法。  
“我……我知道了，你可好好地握紧了，别走火啊。”

五分钟之后，两位男性坐在了咖啡厅的后台，没有好茶招待，也没有甜点与问候，有的只是无休止的沉默和几乎要冻僵的气氛。  
“你能把那玩意收起来吗？”  
忍无可忍的松田压抑着愤怒与烦躁低沉地抱怨着，却只是换来对方一句：“不能。”  
这把拉下了保险栓的手枪枪口准心五分钟内一刻也没有离开过他的身体。  
“那你倒是问啊？”  
“我整理下思路……”  
“呵……”  
“先做下自我介绍，我是最原终一，‘才囚’的一员。”  
“这我他妈知道……话说自报家名是怎么回事？呵，我是已经死了吗？”  
“只是礼貌，”最原终一的嘴角舒展开一丝柔和的笑意，无比真实——如果他的枪没有举着的话，“还有，知道我的真名不算什么，知道了我的代号，你才会出事，所以……松田先生，多余的话请不要多说，我们合作愉快。”  
“那还真……好……呢……”  
“要不你也从自我介绍开始吧？”  
“……”  
“啊……”最原终一面无表情地叹了口气，“我明白了，你的性格真的很脑搞，那还是由我来提问吧……虽然过去了很久，但是我想要知道，五年前，音无凉子死亡的真相。”

半夜，雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，阴冷的公寓门灯散发着停尸房一般的蓝光，哗啦啦的钥匙碰撞声倾泻而下，悠悠打开的玄关大门将寒气和冷光源一块打进室内。  
屋内静悄悄地似乎没有人在家。  
最原终一脱掉鞋子，还没来得及放下雨伞松一口气，黑暗中便闪过危险的气流声，他凭借本能一个低头——幸好雨滴将头顶的呆毛打湿，与其他头发黏在了一起，不然可能此时就只剩下了半截。  
“咦？呼~呼~”  
来人凭借灵巧的身姿躲过了最原终一的擒拿，又在下一刻不依不饶地攻他下盘，只不过这个修长的青年全然不慌，他像是没有重量似的轻轻一提，兀自向后倒去，利用重力的关系将手肘向对方处于低处的头颅砸去。  
“好狠！”  
惊呼之后，慌忙躲避的身影被最原终一眼疾手快地擒住，撑着墙壁之后又三下五除二地将对方的匕首打落、压在地上将双手背到身后、最后用自锁式尼龙扎带束缚住了来人的动作。  
“王马君，不可以在家里用匕首，上次不是和你说过了吗？”  
“诶……最原酱就为了这种事动真格吗？”  
“不是这样，”最原终一叹了口气，俯下身子在这个捣蛋的小骗子脖颈处深深浅浅地吮吸着，“会伤到我们布置的墙纸。”  
“呢嘻嘻，其实就是小气啦~堂堂‘才囚’的一把手‘侦探’，小气~”  
“那同样身为‘才囚’的一把手，‘总统’王马小吉，为什么会打不过我这个小气鬼呢？”  
仿佛是为了惩罚什么最原终一加重了吮吸的力道，王马小吉刚想反唇相讥，就被生理上的酥麻打断，差点从还未紧闭的口中传来一丝呻吟。  
“我身上潮。”  
说着，最原终一把王马小吉一把抱起扛在肩上，走进属于他们两人的卧室，轻轻地把他放到床上。  
“哈？就这样吗？最原酱，我可是已经出了半个月的任务，你可知道这半个月——嘶——”  
王马小吉的话还没有说完，最原终一已经解下了领带，在他的手腕上打了个结后，笔直地向上拉，直接系在了吊灯上。  
王马小吉的双手本就背在身后，不可能有太多活动空间，这下被向上拉去，不得不抬起腰肢撑起上半身，减少关节反拉带来的痛苦：“嘿！那是我最喜欢的吊灯！”  
“我知道，所以你才不会弄坏。”  
“啊啊，都到这个份上了……最原酱不会是要对我上下其手吧？”  
“我累了。”  
简简单单地回了一句之后，最原终一便解开领扣，真的跑去了浴室洗澡，随着水声逐渐响起，王马小吉则一个人在床上咬牙切齿。  
“很——痛——啊——”  
但是，上面是他最心爱的吊灯，从玻璃的成色到里面彩色颜料的增添全在他一手的掌控中，这么好的吊灯除了好好地吊在自己的床上没有第二个去处！  
所以，在最原终一已经慢悠悠地洗好出来之后，王马小吉还是跪坐在床上，努力地解着塑料条。  
“最原酱……”他的声音带上了哭腔，“好难受哦，我喘不过气来了……放我下来……”  
“那样你一定会袭击我的，请让我睡个好觉。”  
“不……是真的……真的……我的胳膊好痛，要断掉了……”  
细碎的哭泣声被棉被吸收，而后在谎言之余的窥视中，对上了那一双沉着冷静的暗金色眸子。  
“那还真是抱歉。”  
“切……你倒是配合一下啦。”  
刚才还泪水涟涟的面容在一瞬间被抛弃，王马小吉直起的身子上毫无疑问是顶着一张玩味的脸。  
“腻了吗？”  
“没有啦~不会腻的，毕竟捉弄最原酱是这个无聊世界上最有趣的事了。”接着，他有些可惜地说道，“但是最原酱真的很没有情趣，早知道下次不故意输给你了。”  
“嗯，一个人灌肠完毕后在家乖乖等着我回来的这件事确实很诱人。”  
王马小吉一双充满笑意的冰冷眸子扫过来：“最原酱，下次再把这种话说出来的话，你的大拇指可能就要和你说拜拜咯？”  
最原终一没有接话，翻了个身坐了起来：“你是故意把工具扔在厕所的显眼处让我发现的吧？”  
“不愧是最原酱，在尖锐地戳穿别人这点上真是世界级的第一名。”  
但是最原终一已经贴上了王马小吉小吉的后背开始从头皮与后颈的交替处沿着脊椎一路向下，同时也顺着从上到下的顺序解开了对方白色衬衫的纽扣，双手缓缓绕上那削瘦又结实的身躯。  
“所以……在这么多的行动之后，所隐藏的真实其实只是一个小小的邀约吧？”  
“哦？所以你现在是同意了吗？”  
最原终一没有回答他，只是小心翼翼地进行着爱抚，最后在他脸颊处落下一个吻。  
“工作辛苦了，王马君，这一次也闹得很大吧？”  
“需要……本总统出马的任务都是很夸张的……呼……哈啊……是……最原酱这种阴沉男无法想象的……”  
“话说……王马君其实是有点痛的吧？抱歉。”  
那点不算什么，王马小吉咧开嘴闭上眼，十分享受地喘息着，任由最原终一把他的身体翻过来，直到火热的欲望贴合在一起，直到头脑被纯色的本能填满。  
“最原酱这次……是执行什么样的任务呢？”  
“还在调查目标的信息，你知道的，我不确定目标的身份是不会轻易下手的，”最原终一伏在他身上将胸膛早已挺立的乳珠一口吞下，一边放在舌齿之间细细研磨，一边不忘提醒道，“如果觉得痛，大可以自己解开……别告诉我你做不到……”  
“我不要……”王马小吉执拗地别过头，带有三分骄傲地说着，“这是最原酱好不容易的情趣，我要带着它直到明天晚上。”  
“别闹，明天总部要开会。”  
“我就这么去了，谁还敢拦我不成？”  
最原终一的眉眼间有些无奈，仿佛是为了惩罚这句话似的，他将已经抹上了润滑剂的三根手指直接插进了那个等待已久的穴口。  
“你算好了，反正难堪的是我，对不对？”  
王马小吉从口中发出含糊不清的肯定声，却被最原终一灵巧的手指逗弄得浑身燥热，干脆闭上了嘴，但是那被迫变得大声的鼻息，则也是宣告了一切般的坦诚。  
坏心眼。  
最原终一进入之前，垂下头在王马小吉耳边咬了一口，湿热的气息逼迫对方耳边的绒毛感知，磁性而又低沉的声线惹得身下之人一个激灵。  
你明明知道我很累，还逼着我和你做。  
而王马小吉则是笑得露出了尖尖的虎牙，被情欲染红的眼角肆意地弯折，一副得逞的样子。  
“从故意输给你之前，就决定在今晚要做了，而且……你也没有拒绝啊？更何况……哈啊……做到这个份上，最原酱真是无趣。”  
一贯如此。  
这对于相处了整整两年的他们，不算什么。  
“坏心眼。”  
最原终一又一次冲撞进去，在这具熟悉的身体上寻找着令彼此舒服的敏感点，又低头在洁白无瑕的胸膛上落下吻痕，仿佛品尝一样，着重照顾了因身体拱起而娇嫩尖端，比之前更加敏感乳首留下了三分的牙印。  
“哈啊……啊……嗯……诶……最原酱……”  
体态修长的青年将健硕饱满的躯体与身下之人精瘦又灵活的身体贴合在一起，最原终一将头埋在王马小吉的颈边，轻轻说道：“不想解下的话，就不要解了。”  
他一边插进了深处，一边将手绕到对方身下，取走了藏于指甲内的微型刀片——这种小小的机关，对于“才囚”的高级杀手来说，并不算什么。  
这下，是真的没办法解下了。  
王马小吉眼中的笑意更浓，但是刚想反驳什么的时候，最原终一很快就让其闭嘴，除了等待高潮的到来，再吐露不出半句谎言。  
满心欢喜的面容遇上乌云般惨淡的惆怅，大多会发生奇妙的化学反应，但是放在两年前，谁也不会想到“才囚”的双煞，竟然已经有了如此深入的关系。  
五年前的王马小吉，带着席卷一切般的劲头，迅速上位，成为了白银纺的左右手，他手法果断，行事风格却颇为浮夸，虽说能力强大，但是那个时候的白银纺就隐隐有着将“才囚”发展为“黑道万事屋”的想法，王马小吉狂轰滥炸的个性只适合处理公开恩怨的场合，于是就在这位勤奋努力的女性有要将自己的蓝色长发挠秃之际，她的救星出现了。  
四年前的那一天，她激动地向着大家介绍沉着冷静而且头脑聪明的最原终一时，很清楚地听见从在桌面上翘着二郎腿的王马小吉鼻子里传出的冷哼。  
“只是普通地讨厌你了吧？”  
在最原终一有三次出任务都差点遭遇不测，一头雾水地去找白银纺问话时，这位负责人十分头疼地回答道。  
“嗯，全部都是王马小吉干的。”  
三年前，最原终一逐渐打出了名号，其中更加难能可贵的是，他能够解决连委托人也不知道的仇家——在调查之后。  
精准无比，仿佛狙击手唯一的那颗子弹。  
这是同组织的春川魔姬对他的评价。  
最原终一越厉害，王马小吉对他的捉弄就越过分，有时只是一颗手榴弹，有时甚至是倒计时着要爆炸的上锁楼层，但是最原终一却总能化险为夷，然后把该做的任务都做了……不是每个人都能承受这样致命的玩笑——至少春川魔姬不能，事实上，她已经不止一次试图反杀王马小吉，却总是被组织制止，这一点她至今没有想明白。  
他越是使绊子，最原终一就越是强大，而每次生死一线，王马小吉总是笑嘻嘻地看着事发地点，双眼盯着某一处，几秒之后，最原终一便会从那一处出来，可能会伴随着一口叹息。  
不管多么大的困境，最原终一无论何时都不笑，而王马小吉却在任何场合都一直在笑，于是后来才传出双煞的名号：  
“冷面的侦探”和“微笑的总统”。  
“才囚”组织因此在黑道上闻名远扬。  
两年前，他们开始正大光明地成双出入，王马小吉也不再捉弄最原终一，或者说，他把这份捉弄带回了他们同居的住所。  
杀手之间的感情，原本就不正常，再加上王马小吉这个不稳定因素，就变得神秘而危险。  
他们之间的第一次就是这种味道。  
偏要挑起没有经验之人的欲火，却又在被捅得咬牙切齿之际露出渗人的笑容。  
最原酱，为什么不笑呢？  
沉默的最原终一，从来不会回答这种问题，你可以看到他也因痛苦而皱紧眉头，也因快感而喘息，但是他不会露出笑容。  
就算攀上顶峰，漆黑冰冷的黑暗要裹挟着寒风肆虐大地，每个人都拼了命地制造温暖，而他们则双双拥抱着坠入深渊，却在感官上冲入了云霄。  
王马小吉不由地小声地惊叫，无法控制的言语从口中流出，同样肆意流淌的还有直肠里温热的液体，还有最原终一口中长长的吐息。  
“晚安，做个好梦。”  
又如现在，最原终一只手揽住他的腰肢，与他被束缚在背后的手十指相扣，趁着刚刚结束还未褪去的潮红，将其吻至神志不清的地步，这样一来就能睡个好觉了吧？不，就算疲惫无比地躺下，现在所处的道路、身份，都不像是能睡个好觉的程度。  
这一点，他确信王马小吉也是同样的想法。  
所以他们只能在这一片乱象丛生的世界里，相拥着下坠。

最原终一第二天早上醒来时，身边的被褥已经很难察觉到温热，对于王马小吉还有很多种办法摆脱塑料条这件事，他毫不怀疑，而且他确信这个好事之徒不会缺席今天总部的会议——一个月内唯一领取任务的日子。  
“可惜，不能看到他反绑双手开会的样子了。”  
最原终一刷牙的时候想到这个问题心里还多跳了一拍，谁知一抬头就看见镜子上方贴着一张便签：  
“下流的闷骚男”  
“……”  
与自己的恋人进行隔空吐槽毫无疑问是没有意义的，他现在所能做的只有打上领带，在会议的前十五分钟准时到达了会议室，环视一周没有王马小吉的影子，却在另一个座位上看到了一个封条。  
“是春川魔姬。”白银纺不知道什么时候幽幽地出现在身后，她有时普通到存在感稀薄，有时又会散发出无人匹敌的气场，谁也不知道她如何做到的。  
“她……出远门了吗？”  
杀手界的规矩，没必要、也不会提死亡二字，毕竟生死是家常便饭，沾着人血的双手连同这具身躯都是偿还不清的罪。  
“比这更糟糕，”带着圆框眼镜的女人披着长发，似乎有些颓唐，“她叛变了。”  
最原终一的动作微微一滞，沉默了几秒后，轻轻叹了口气。  
“那么……请尽快查清楚‘那件事’。”  
才囚的负责人留下这样一句嘱托，便轻飘飘地坐到了主位上开始整理卷宗，那一份份文件都是即将带血的委托。  
最原终一于是坐到自己的位置上，开始沉思，白银纺所担心的事情成了真——只不过是在春川魔姬的身上，而他自身……  
他说谎了，在昨天对着王马小吉说谎了。  
脑海里正在想念着的对象于开会前几秒撞开了会议室的门，白银纺一边很是头疼地让他坐下，一边在王马小吉叽叽喳喳的背景音中整理着开场白和上个月的业绩。  
最原终一将一只手放在桌面上，一个字也没有听进去。  
因为就在刚才，他收到了一个短信，手机的震动提醒了还处于半思索状态下的他，又把他从本就不感兴趣的会前整理中拉了回来。  
匿名短信，附了一个邀请函的电子版，而手动编辑的信息只有一行字。  
“我有王马小吉叛变的证据，明天上午十点。”

才囚组织存在着内鬼。  
这件事白银纺在一周前就和最原终一说过。  
“所以，我想请你调查一下王马小吉，主要的着手点是他五年前来才囚所接的第一个委托。”  
“为什么会怀疑这桩委托？”  
“因为这次暗杀，就像是他的介绍信一样的存在呢，毕竟王马小吉这种来历不明的杀手，才囚普通地不是很想接手。”  
“原来如此，所以……现在你有了一个契机，去怀疑‘介绍信’这种根本性的东西了？”  
“最原君理解得很快，找你真是太好了。”  
“我能问一下契机是……”  
“这不是你该考虑的问题。”  
“……知道了。”  
“没问题的吧？虽然我知道你们现在……嗯，不过在作为一个普通人高兴地谈着恋爱之前，你是一个杀手哦？这种基本的东西不要再让我重复了。”  
所以，最原终一现在正打好了领带，踏进了一个高档的会所，这是短信上指定的地点，男男女女都仿佛金银的化身，恨不得把高贵和夺目贴在额头上的张扬，即使最原终一苦思冥想，在衣橱里找到了他最体面的一套西装，也难免与舞池里的高档人士有些差别。  
但是，也不需要社交，他只需要从服务生的托盘里挑出一杯满意的鸡尾酒，站在某个地方等待接头人的到来就好。  
高处，是最原终一喜爱的场所，而这个会所二楼所拥有的廊桥，更是绝佳的地点，站在上面，可以对整个会所一览无余。  
没有意外的话——  
“嗨~”  
意外和明天，总是意外先行呢。  
最原终一面无表情地回转过身，不留痕迹地制止了来人亲密举动的企图：“王马君，我说过不可以跟来。”  
“我才不在乎最原酱怎么想的呢，”王马小吉一身纯白色的燕尾服，正站在他身后笑眯眯地，“我好不容易的休假，怎么最原酱说跑就跑了呢？”  
“解释过了，这是任务，很危险。”  
“诶……不要嘛，毕竟谁能比‘总统’更危险呢？而且啊而且，最原酱是在说谎吧？好过分，明明本总统都把身体献给你了还撒那种拙劣的谎言，但是没办法谁叫我最喜欢最原酱了啦！不过是好奇所以跟来看看而已~”  
不是没有想过这家伙会跟来，也不是没有考虑过怎么可能轻易就能骗过王马小吉，但是这个时间实在不凑巧，现在已经九点五十五了，如果早一点的话，应该能想办法让他满足而离开……现在该怎么打发这个烦人的家伙一边去呢？  
就在最原终一这么烦恼着的时候，王马小吉从善如流地接过了酒杯，一饮而尽。  
“算啦，既然最原酱不待见我，我就自己玩自己的吧。”  
诶？  
回过神来，已经徒留自己一人倚在廊桥的栏杆上，拿着空掉的鸡尾酒杯，舞会上炫目的灯光惹的人有些发慌，至少对这个不善交际的青年，是这样。  
在他仍在思考王马小吉的目的时，身边突然出现了一个同样倚靠着的青年，一袭浅绿色的发丝微卷，右侧的耳朵上排了五个金属耳钉，身穿藏青色晚礼服，连脖颈处的领结都透露着精心设计的痕迹。  
“都在谣传才囚的双煞已经搞上了，没想到是真的啊。”  
最原终一皱了皱眉头：“等等，我没有——”  
“不管你是不是想带他过来，事实就是他现在在这里。”  
来人将手中的鸡尾酒一口一口地喝完了，然后还拿过了最原终一的那个空杯，一起放在了栏杆上之后，伸出了手。  
“初次见面，我是天海兰太郎。”  
最原终一便也回握住进行了礼貌性的自我介绍，但是在还不清楚对方怎么做的情况下，说实在的，他已经进入了十分警戒的模式。  
“那么——”  
天海兰太郎伸了个懒腰，靠在栏杆上舒服地说道：“既然他在场，你就没用了啊，最原中间人。”  
什么意思？最原终一还没反应过来，会所的多功能播放设备突然自动投影，一张清晰无比的抓拍照片被投到了墙上。  
“很抱歉，最原大侦探，我可是比你先一步查到了真相，”天海兰太郎轻浮的语气中带有一丝玩味，仿佛要观察最原终一的想法似的歪起了头，“音无凉子根本就没有死，不过走松田夜助那条线可不是个号突破口哦？”  
照片虽然角度不对，甚至连主体人物的发色发型都改变了，但是研究过音无凉子照片的最原终一清楚，这就是音无凉子本人没错，可是问题是，这张最近拍摄的照片除了证明那个女人没有被王马小吉杀死之外，什么也说明不了，放在平日里顶多是任务失败被罚而已，但是现在——  
最原终一没有、也没法子想到他会直接把证据公布在公屏上，脑海中电光石火地闪过种种事情，而后一个回头，就在茫茫人海中找到了正好也向他投来视线的王马小吉。  
两人的视线只交汇了一秒，但是仿佛相隔了千万年的时间，就像天地间万物都不复存在，只有这道视线，无比真实热烈。  
快走。  
最原终一的嘴唇蠕动，发出无声的警告，王马小吉第一次在这个“冷面的侦探”脸上看到一丝慌乱，还不忘像得到了糖果的孩子那样对着廊桥上的最原终一哈哈一笑，就在这当口，人群中有好几个人突然就动了，当然王马小吉也不是吃素的，就算浪费了这半秒钟，他敏捷的步伐还是在数秒之内和追赶之人拉开了距离，并且巧妙地利用人群进行规避，就这样有惊无险地一溜烟逃到了厨房。  
最原终一也行动起来，他非常清楚才囚早就怀疑着王马小吉，所以才会派这么多人监视，而他们这种被组织豢养的杀手，本来就没有所谓的“自由”……  
但是，正在他跳下廊桥之际，天海兰太郎先一步拦在了他面前。  
“你在做什么？他是叛徒。”  
“这不是直接证据，还是说你脑子不清晰？”  
“你们才囚不是‘宁可错杀不可放过’的主张吗？怎么还要对他法外开恩？”  
“我们才囚内部的事，轮不到你一个外人来管，让开！”  
“可是你们的监视者行动了，这已经说明——哎哟——”  
最原终一不愿听他废话，直接一个贴身将对方放到，正在好好说话的天海兰太郎明显没有预料到对方会突然发难，没有来得及作全套准备，只能眼睁睁看着最原终一向厨房追去。  
“已经晚了！你不知道监视他的有多少人！他再厉害，也没办法一个人抗衡那么多的追捕！”

事实上，确实很难，王马小吉在后厨左右绕行，利用灵巧的身体飞快地在各个狭窄的地方穿梭，给自己制造优势，但是当他一股脑跑出这座会所时，警戒的目光又瞬间在人群中发现了五六个行动的追踪者。  
“该死，你们就不能听我解释下吗！”  
他兀自大叫着，但是没有人理他，劣迹斑斑的骗子没有令人信任的价值。  
于是他只能咬咬牙，祈祷自己能想电影里的男主角一样轻松逃脱来人的追捕，向着黑暗的小巷继续奔跑。  
因此，在最原终一出来时，他们一班人马早已不见了踪影——  
“警告一下，白银女士不希望你这么做。”  
——取而代之的是抵着他脑袋的一把枪，以及从头顶上方传来的声音。  
“有误会，天海兰太郎的证据不构成结论，请她再多给我两天，这本来就是我的任务，那个外人休想从我这里分出成绩。”  
“嘁……”斜上方的人尾调下沉着，仿佛百无聊赖一般，“最原终一从来不是看重成绩的人吧？毕竟给了再多的报酬也没见得你的嘴角有过一次上扬。”  
“……但是‘侦探’还有任务在身，如果你觉得就此可以妨碍调查的进行，那我也无话可说。”  
摆出杀手的名号，是赤裸裸的威胁，短暂的沉默后，他感到斜上方的男人放下了枪。  
“也罢……考虑到你优秀的能力，百分百完成委托的战绩，我可不想被你找麻烦……”  
感到微风挟着对方的气息一并离开之后，最原终一才放下戒备，缓缓转身道：  
“谢谢，星前辈。”

是水滴的声音……  
不，不是真实的水滴声，是什么从脑海里滴落……在结束之前，要抓住——  
在哪里？  
王马小吉猛地从睡眠中惊醒，此间的日光灯散发着几乎要蜇人的光芒，一根一根地刺入脆弱的皮肤，令为数不多的理智分崩离析。  
这是……  
他抓住自己的喉咙，想把口中苦涩的味道吐出来，但是浑身的肌肉有些松弛又不受控制，手腕则被一套严丝合缝的高级镣铐所紧紧禁锢，活动相当不便。  
吐真剂。  
他在一片几乎纯白的房间内左看右看，除了坐着的椅子和面前白色的方桌，侧面的单向镜和上方的监控都令他不适，这之前发生了什么……  
“白……银……纺……”  
他几乎是咬牙切齿地说出了这个名字，那铺天盖地、无死角的追捕，所有昔日的同僚都开始对付自己，就算在高楼间穿梭也总有疲惫的一瞬间，更何况过了那么久的逃亡时光——在挣扎了一天一夜之后，他总算还是落入了自己组织的手里。  
似乎是发现他醒了，从门外进来了几位装模作样的“审问者”，王马小吉认出他们是组织内早已与自己结恶的党派，不禁露出一副苦笑。  
言语上的逞能，公报私仇的殴打，这些还算好的，只是王马小吉在第九次被抓起头发问道“你到底是谁？来才囚的目的是干什么？”的时候，他也不禁有些烦躁。  
这帮人是听不懂人话吗？  
“我是王马小吉啊……我只是……来玩的……”  
最后他们只能面面相觑，确认着一件事。  
“吐真剂不管用啊……”  
“看来只能使用入间博士的新发明了。”  
王马小吉的意识还没有聚拢，又被从地上丢到了那个审讯椅上，仿佛破败的洋娃娃一样无力地垂下，眼前的门再次打开，有一个人带着一个白色的头盔进入了审讯室。  
“还没有给任何人试过呢，你是第一个哦？”  
两边的搭扣被紧紧地扣上，四肢无力王马小吉只觉得头上像是顶了一个沉甸甸的铁块，那人给他佩戴完毕之后还故意把他的头往桌子上一按，看到他额前的红印，几个同僚在一边的笑声更加刺耳。  
“那开始了哦？”  
在头盔被打开，通上电的一刹那，王马小吉只觉得自己要趴在桌上再也起不来。  
“就这样佩戴几天的话，他就一点意志也不会有了。”  
“嗯啊……嗬……”  
浑身像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，越是敏感的地方、越是与什么接触的地方反应就越大，但是那些地方却又空无一物，是脑——神经内部的信号出现了混乱，正在被传递着不该有的信息的王马小吉试图想把头盔脱下来，可是被禁锢的手无法伸到头盔的两侧同时解开搭扣，只松开一边的话又会因为锁扣的设计而缓缓回转。  
“等……哈啊……等……”  
他伏在桌上增加了胸膛与桌面的接触，一只手想要捂住自己无比疼痛的头部而回缩，另一只手则想要向那几个谈笑着离开的背影伸过去，然而因为镣铐的关系，无论哪一方都做不到。  
身体被加热，视野被模糊，意识却被刺激得无比清醒敏感，现在的他能够深深地感知到每一处神经末梢的细节变动，心率以成倍的速度加快，不一会儿，小腹那炽热的下体便不受控制地抬起，王马小吉下意识想要逃离身边一切带来的刺激，却发现连布料的摩擦都成了阻碍。  
“啊……哈啊……唔嗯……”  
他翻倒在地上无力地揪着自己胸前的领口，但是被限制的双手连这么微小的举动都无法完成，方形的镣铐摩擦过的地方更是难以忍受的煎熬，更糟糕的是，整个审讯室只回荡着他一个人的呻吟，被无限扩大的听觉感官一直以来只能捕捉到自己屈辱而羞耻的声音，无比清晰。  
就这样……过了多久呢？  
十分钟？二十分钟？  
过于敏感的王马小吉已经没有了时间的概念，但是大脑一刻都不让他停歇，过于庞大的信息量无时不刻在侵蚀着他的意识，眼前的一切像是坏掉的电脑屏幕一样充斥着黑点——  
“你到底是来干什么的？”  
突然这个空间里出现了另一个的声音，皮鞋砸在地上的声音宛如地震，王马小吉艰难地抬起头，看见之前去而复返的仇家再次出现在面前。  
“哈啊……我……只是……想……哈啊……嗯唔……”  
“这个人怎么回事？”  
“毕竟是入间博士的发明啊，带有一点奇怪的效果才正常吧？”  
“那就算我们做点什么也没有人会发现吧……”  
滚开……  
就算想这么叫着……王马小吉只是张了张嘴，很快其中一人就跑到了外面把监控给关闭了然后锁上了门，其他二人将他拖到了一个角落，很快就把他的外裤内裤拖了个干净，露出了早已流淌着前列腺液的下体。  
“要把他的嘴塞上吗？”  
“不用了，反正他是不会容忍自己这幅样子被看到的，对吗？‘总统’大人？”  
王马小吉如果有力气，一定会笑一笑，能在他这种死亡的恶作剧下活下来的并不多，也许他真该表扬一下这几个人。  
为首的人蹲了下来，从下属的兜里自顾自地拿出了一把手枪，用枪管在王马小吉那不断渗出透明液体的顶端轻轻一扫，就令他止不住地颤抖，于是这人像是找到了乐趣一样，故意用冰冷的枪管摩擦那块地方，直到整个枪管都沾满了液体才罢休。  
“这不是你最喜欢用的武器吗？是不是想用这把枪把我崩了呢？”  
但是他没有办法，浑身上下被几只手接触的地方都变得更加敏感，口中传出的是难以抑制的、更加放荡的呻吟声，耳边的话语无比清楚，但是却一点都不能做些什么，有人把他的手拉到头顶，粗暴地撕开胸口的衣物，在王马小吉还没能适应这片冰冷的空气之时，一个涂满自己前列腺液的硬物已经插入了后穴。  
“啊啊啊唔嗯……”  
数十倍的快感和疼痛刺激着中枢神经，王马小吉确实如那人所料一样努力合上了嘴，但是生理性的泪水终是忍不住泛出，枪管在体内肆意地进退，还听闻手枪主人惋惜的叫声。  
“哎，这样我清理起来可麻烦了……”  
“现在也没有其他的东西了……喂，怎么这样就射了？”  
王马小吉的精液被喷得一地都是，几个人手忙脚乱地清理着现场，然后交头接耳道。  
“可不能再让他射了。”  
于是他的领带被解下，从根部一圈一圈绕到顶端之后在最上面打了个结，完美地堵住了出口，而后便是一次次来自他人的侵入、冲击，但被限制了射精的王马小吉只觉得下体肿胀难耐，未能得到充分扩张的后穴所迎来的数百倍的疼痛感本应令人昏厥，却又被头顶奇妙的仪器限制住了这一切。  
不能失去意识，也不能停止感受周围。  
有人射在了他的嘴里命令他吞下去，腥臭浓稠的味道覆盖了周围的一切，他几乎要反胃得吐出昨天的晚饭，但是现在他的肌肉连吞咽的动作都做不到，只能任由口水混合着精液流下，顺着被迫高高扬起的头颅滑过雪白的脖颈，又汇入泪水的痕迹。  
“啧……真麻烦。”  
下巴已经合不上了，各种疼痛和快感混杂在一起，接连不断地刺激着神经，确确实实有在摧毁意志的道路上分一杯羹。  
我……到底在干什么呢。  
眼前的白炽光模糊了人影，他伸出手，想要抓住过去的幽魂，却在脑海中浮现另一张熟悉的脸。  
啊啊，我有抓住吗？那滴将落未落的水……

最原终一第二次踏入那家咖啡厅时，动作已然粗暴了很多——他丝毫不掩饰自己手中的枪械，在阳光明媚的下午冲进人流密集的咖啡厅，在男人女人的尖叫声中将枪口对准了松田夜助的额头。  
“为什么音无凉子没有死？”  
“我怎么知道，不是告诉过你公安局——”  
最原终一向着旁边的杯盏开了一枪，准确无误地打碎了半圆形的茶柄，然后在更多的尖叫和碎裂声中再次面无表情地问道：“在那家伙执行任务之后，烈火焚烧了你们的屋子，只有一具晦涩不明的焦尸……”  
“那就是别的什么人的尸体，我拜托你别这样冲进这家咖啡厅——”  
松田夜助的脸看起来充满了愤怒与不安，但是碍于头顶的枪口他又没法发作，周围已经有人开始打电话，但是最原终一看起来却像是纹丝未动的雕像，只有微微起伏的呼吸让人觉得他是活着的。  
“你只会做咖啡吗？”  
毫无情感波动的语气中全是冰冷的字音，仿佛带有了一丝奇怪的疑问，蓝发的男人抬起头，似乎不明白他为什么这么问。  
“斯佩里的割裂脑实验……还记得吗？”  
已经有人拉着商店街的保安往这里赶，恐惧与焦虑在店面的上空盘旋成一个黑色的空洞，里面掺杂了红蓝黄绿各色的情绪，逐渐被搅得浑浊不堪，一片一片粘稠地压到人的心上。  
茫然的店主张了张口，没能回答上来。  
“松田夜助生前的一名神经学者。”  
“砰”  
枪声仿佛割断了落幕的绳索，厚重的情绪全然砸在围观群众的心头，沉甸甸地包裹、覆盖，而罪魁祸首的踪影却在恍惚之间不翼而飞，腿软的顾客感受着溅到自己脸上的温热液体，口中只会发出干涸的哑音。  
这天下午，有一位青年与闹市区的街头杀死了咖啡厅的老板，竟无一人记得他的相貌，也没有监控摄像头拍下此人的全貌，警察就凭借着模糊不清的影像，想必几个月后就会结案了吧？然后这件事就会结束，彻底从公众的脑海里消失。  
但是对于最原终一来说，事情才刚刚开始。  
被耍了，却连敌人是谁都不知道。  
他在这之前已经去过了所有的档案室、公安局，只为了确认那具焦尸的身份，最后警方根据邻居的直播记录确认了当天除了一个白色的身影一闪而过之外，没有任何人靠近。  
也就是说，家里从早上到下午两点王马小吉过来这段时期，只有松田夜助和音无凉子两个人。  
而后，在王马小吉离开的后的四个小时傍晚六点十七分，他们的别墅燃起大火，一片混乱中可以看到有人逃出，所以死亡的只能是房间中的人。  
为什么要这么做？这和王马小吉的反叛有什么关系？  
于是他的足迹再次遍布各种图书馆、公安局和警备室，直到第三天中午——正在调查档案的最原终一听到了王马小吉被抓的消息。  
他的步伐乱了。  
“你——”  
门口的看门鹰犬在掏枪之前就已经被射杀，脸上的表情还停留在震惊之余。  
他几乎是一路杀到了白银纺的办公室，在最后的几步路里，没有人敢上来拦他，只能用带有敬畏的眼神看着他一步又一步，稳稳当当地走到了最上层的办公室面前，下一秒头轻轻一歪，一颗子弹打在白银纺那扇高级的木门上。  
远处的狙击手在透视镜内看到这位“冷面的侦探”微微回头，一对刺目的暗金色双眼似乎要看向了自己的藏身之处，但是……这一定不可能！他正咬咬牙，准备开第二枪，耳机里传来白银纺冷笑的声音。  
“用狙击枪对付最优秀的狙击手？哈，亏你们想得出来。”  
面前的电子门锁应声而开，算是邀请。  
最原终一没有迟疑，稳稳当当地走进了那片充满了阴暗与暖意的办公室，繁复的壁画在四周展露着众生的形态，古典的办公桌椅面前站着一个人，背后壁炉的火光在其脸上投下橘红色的光芒。  
天海兰太郎。  
“我听说你不服天海君的线索，”白银纺坐在精美又高大的西欧奢华宫廷椅之中，借着高耸的花纹编织着更为复杂的谜题，“怎么？你有更好的？”  
“当年发布暗杀音无凉子委托的人是谁？”  
倾泻翻倒的污黑情绪在冰面之下流淌，这是这几年来白银纺第一次在冻结的表皮下窥探到如此清晰的情绪波动，不仅觉得有趣，一时间脱口而出：  
“是我。”  
冰面出现了裂痕。  
火炉的光忽明忽暗，一下子照出一张惊讶的脸庞，一下子又照出那不关心任何事的痴迷诡笑。  
“你……期望的是什么？”  
“这你就不用知道了，话说你们两个各执一词，在我看来都很有道理呢？要不按照黑道上的规矩，你们打一架，胜者为王？”  
“啊哈……白银小姐，你可真是有一出想一出啊……”  
天海兰太郎的苦笑刚挂了一半，突然房间的中央就升起一道栅栏，背后包裹着火炉的墙壁四散而开，炎热像一道死亡的催命符，竟缓缓向前移动。  
“二位，我也不知道谁对谁错，”白银纺的笑容里竟加上了一丝愉悦，与平时的状态形成鲜明对比的欢快与张狂奏响了今日的主旋律，“请想办法在被灼烧之前，自相残杀吧。”

今日晴转雨，花瓶口枯萎的雏菊，在忧郁之外还带有一丝无聊。  
白银纺欣赏着自己的指甲，微微叹了口气，目光扫过墙边剩余的灰烬，将一丝看不到的惋惜藏在美甲上蓝玫瑰的重重花瓣之下。  
四天前，天海兰太郎扣响了才囚的大门，作为为数不多从才囚离开的高阶杀手，他值得被白银纺亲自接见。  
然后呢？她就是一个渴望混乱的存在吗？  
“为什么把这种重要的事用决斗决定！你这样会失去在组织内的公正性！”  
并不是。  
最原终一，在印象里一贯是温和的印象，现在却为了他的恋人歇斯底里地隔着铁栏杆，冲自己大叫。  
“我只是不在意而已。”  
无论谁生谁死，对她来说都不是问题。  
裂痕在那个男人的脸上蔓延，如今的双煞之一和上一代的王牌杀手打得难解难分，两人的枪斗术几乎不分上下，看着机关推着整面墙壁的火炉越来越近，最原终一的眼中闪过了一丝狠厉。  
“砰”  
子弹划过了白银纺的手臂，带出一道血痕，最原终一扭头看向这个令他打偏的男人，呼吸浓重地隐忍着愤怒。  
“不可以杀她。”天海兰太郎抓住机会，一个转身绕到他后面，打落了他的手枪却又拉开了距离。  
怎么回事？  
青色的发丝已经隐隐被火舌灼烧，两人都靠在铁栏杆上躲避着无处可逃的高温，他就这样看着面前的男人嘴巴一张一合，一边哭一边笑着。  
“她是我妹妹。”  
已经没有心思去思考他话语背后隐含的逻辑，两个人都有求生的欲望，最原终一从裤缝内掏出贴身的匕首，在这最后的、狭小的空间里与对方共演着杀人的舞步，直到火舌开始舔舐衣角的纺织物，天海兰太郎突然一个晃神。  
“你就这么相信那家伙？”  
匕首准确无误地贯穿了心脏，最原终一有些难以置信地看着眼前这个精神恍惚的杀手，质疑着他身为职业的钝感。  
而这一切，被白银纺尽收眼底。  
“小心王马小吉，他可是一个骗子。”  
白银纺叹了口气，降下栏杆，看着精疲力尽的最原终一带着颤抖的双手跌跌撞撞地来到自己面前。  
“原来是你……”  
“没错，我确实想要灭口音无凉子，王马小吉没有完成这个这么重要的任务，我想要杀了他，有什么问题吗？”  
瞥了一眼已经燃烧的尸体，这位才囚的负责人也不再隐瞒，下达了赦免的指令。  
“这是唯一的一把钥匙，你可要保护好。”  
一分钟之后，人已经走了，徒留她在办公室内感叹，不愧是才囚的一把手，冠以双煞之名的其一。  
可是，还没那么容易——  
“刚刚接到消息，王马小吉从审讯室逃走了。”

一般来说，肌肉松弛剂的药效确实不超过十二个小时。  
“但是他还戴着那个东西啊？！”  
就在现在的时间往前推二十分钟，据说王马小吉打晕了前来查看的人员，留下一间混乱不堪的屋子就逃进了形势复杂的地下室通道内。  
被派来视察的星龙马将手划过水泥墙上指甲扣出的一道道血痕，点了根烟回复着惊慌失措的审问员：  
“对付这种人，他想逃的话，就算拿根铁链拴住他的脚也没用的，但是这次确实是你们的失职。”  
“可，可是那个东西……他跑不远的吧？”  
“谁知道，那可是‘总统’，”星龙马在屋子里转悠着，“不要拿一般人的标准来看他。”  
“星先生……请，请不要告诉白银大人，我——”  
忽然他就哽住了，因为他看见这个小个子男人慢慢地蹲了下来，在之前他们实施侵犯的那个角落。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“没什么……还请星先生帮我说两句好话……”  
看见星龙马还是淡淡地站了起来，他的内心松了一口气，毕竟已经收拾干净了。  
“啊，是呢，居然让这么重要的人逃走了，白银那家伙一定很生气吧？”星龙马捏着烟头，晃到了那个男人身边，“但是没关系，只需要付出相应的代价就可以了，才囚一向赏罚分明——”  
男人刚刚面露喜色，一颗细小的子弹就突然从他的下颌贯穿了整片颅骨，他连痛都几乎没有感知到，就圆瞪着眼睛，直挺挺地倒下。  
“捷克CZ83型手枪，经过我的保养，已经非常好用了，这就赏给你作为奖赏吧，希望下次你长长记性，不要擅自对组织的俘虏出手。”  
说着，他在另几个下属惊异的目光中卸下了弹夹，把自己的爱枪丢在了尸体上之后，于门口迎来了慌张的最原终一。  
“在地下通道里，”星龙马想要继续抽烟，却发现烟头被血迹染湿，只好耸了耸肩丢掉了香烟，“但是这里四通八达的，像个迷宫，慢慢来吧。”

“哈啊……哈啊……”  
在黑暗的地下通道里，有一个已经十二个小时没有睡觉的人正攀扶着墙壁以及横竖的水管，正凭着微弱的记忆寻找着出路。  
这里也太黑了。  
王马小吉混乱地想着。  
水还在滴着吗？  
没有人比他更清楚，吐真剂已经发挥了作用，还好那帮蠢货太过于心急，要是多等几个小时，说不定已经能听到絮絮叨叨的真相。  
思及此处，他噗嗤一声笑了出来，带着一些来不及咽下的涎液，他粗暴地抹去这点狼狈，又被衣服的摩擦刺激得头皮发麻。  
“唔——”  
每当这个时候，他就会想办法用铁管磕自己或者拿头撞墙，被放大的痛感总好过因为快感而浑身酥麻在原地滞留，这段痛苦的感触甚至让他回忆起当初，在那一片黑暗里保持清醒的方法。  
“水……在滴……”  
他神志不清地呓语着，一边向前走，虽然已经不记得自己拐过多少个弯，但是……还是要向前走。  
“水……滴……下来……”  
从天花板滴下来，从黑暗中。  
“我要抓住……”  
脚下突然横出了一根水管，王马小吉根本没有注意，一下子顺着墙壁滑下去，而前方的转角，却兀地冲出一个人影，一下子来到了跟前。  
“……！”  
倒下的过程中，他突然动了，低下身子稳住了身形，下一秒，就像一根弹簧一样贴着墙弹射了过来，一个转身就绕到了来人身后，借助笨重的手铐回旋的加速度，用尽全力向后颈砸去——  
“王马君！”  
这是这么多次交手以来，最原终一第一次觉察到这么严重的杀气，砸向后脑的动作下了死手，要不是他自己也是训练有素的杀手，还真不一定能在这么短的时间内反应过来——但他也只来得及把头偏了偏，这一记正好划过侧脸，有惊无险。  
“哦？是你啊？”  
王马小吉不知道哪里来的力气还能正常说话，但他的身体已经瘫软在最原终一的怀里，任由对方捧着他的镣铐手忙脚乱地找着钥匙孔。  
“我说……你看到从头顶滴落的水了吗？”  
“王马君……不用说话了……已经没事了……我这就——”  
“你没看到吗？太可惜了……我还想把它们接住……话说我死了的话，千万不要在墓碑前面放上紫罗兰。”  
“我们到亮一点的地方去……过来这里……”  
“我叫他们的名字也不回应……我就看见那水……滴下来……嗯呜……”  
许是最原终一扶着他的手用力了一些，王马小吉被炸得浑身发软，倒在最原终一身上，再也起不来，只是嘴里还说着莫名其妙的话题。  
“我……没有接住……没能接住……”  
“王马君……王马君？！”  
自己的恋人正浑身滚烫，最原终一惊得不敢再向前，只得在黑暗中摸了一片角落坐下，而每一次磕碰，怀里的人就开始发出可疑的呻吟，这一切都把他的思绪引导向那个头上的奇怪头盔。  
“是……是这个吗？我这就把它揭下来……呃唔——”  
还没来得及研究，突然嘴上就被贴上两瓣粗糙干裂的唇，王马小吉肆意地掠夺着最原终一口中的空气，仿佛要品尝一切似的侵略对方的每一寸土地，两个人都被整得头昏脑涨，没有再管其他事情的闲暇，一来二去之后，最原终一甚至感觉自己的下体已经热得发麻。  
“等……等等……这种事我们从这里出去再——”  
“别他妈老是打断我！”  
王马小吉醉酒般的攻击被轻易挡下，最原终一没办法，只好一个翻身把他压在身下，优先解决头盔的问题。  
“嗯……呜……哈啊……”  
没想到他喘得更加急促，每次呼吸带动声音的尖细鸣叫时，就显得仿佛像是妩媚的邀请，最原终一咬咬牙，两只手摸到了可以转动的搭扣，一顿鼓捣之后，这个要命的头盔终于被摘下。  
“嗯嗯……啊……啊……哈啊……”  
没想到一摘下来，他仿佛戒毒的人一样，浑身都起了反应，就连下体也病态地勃起，往外泄着液体，染湿了一片。  
“王马君……王马君……已经没事了，我们去……没有人知道的地方……”  
他慌乱地吻去恋人额角的汗渍，焦急得像一个不知道如何安慰人的孩子，对上黑暗中王马小吉无神的双眼，生怕他下一秒就发生什么意外。  
“水……滴……”  
下一刻，怀中的人突然暴起，双手揪起最原终一的领口，指尖的血迹在衬衫上随意地化开，他大声地叫着，像是威胁又像是倾诉。  
“可是，那不是水啊！原来那不是啊！”  
而他的语气更像是哭笑不得。  
“你查清楚……五年前的真相了吗？”  
最后一刻，他绛紫色的眼眸里似是倒映入了最原终一的形象，呆呆地问了这么一句后，他便彻底瘫软在恋人的怀里，昏死了过去。

然后，时间一晃就过去了一个月。  
王马小吉的身体很虚弱，在床上躺了三天才恢复行动能力，而后他们便离开了这座城市，离开了才囚的范围，隐姓埋名地前往了一个不大不小的镇子上平安度日。  
竟也安稳地度过了每一天。  
好似那些悬而未决的谜团不存在一样。  
这天，阳光下，最原终一抱来一大片紫色三色堇插进五颜六色的高花瓶内，夹杂着铃兰和野蔷薇的成色是附近一家创想派花店的艺术品，虽然他本人并没有觉得这些有多么搭，但是他的恋人喜欢。  
“王马君，不吃饭吗？”  
一口气跑上六楼的运动量让他有些轻微气喘，然而接下来却是要给恋人做午饭的时间，飞快地做完三菜一汤之后，这位前才囚最优秀的杀手才小心翼翼地呼唤着恋人起床。  
然而，没有回应，他左找右找遍寻不到，只听见阳台方向传来玩味的评论。  
“你今天回来的好晚。”  
你在这里啊。  
最原终一暗自松了口气，一边脱掉围裙一边回答道：“最近在打听才囚的动向有些忙，下午我还要去另一家公司面试，你先吃药，葡萄芬达不够了我再去买。”  
王马小吉但笑不语。  
“最原酱，最近对我越来越上心了。”  
正在吃饭的时候，他突然来了这么一句，最原终一闻罢，停下了筷子，认认真真地问：  
“王马君喜欢过这样平静的生活吗？”  
“但是才囚总有一天会找上门来吧？最原酱也不是小孩子了，总不会相信他们真的放过我们了吧？”  
“不，所以说……”  
最原终一正襟危坐，眼神之中无比认真，一反常态。  
“你……恨不恨才囚？恨不恨身为杀手的生活？”  
“呢嘻嘻，最原酱在问什么奇怪的问题啊？”  
“这很重要，王马君。”  
“……”  
“王马君？”  
空气也安静了一秒，然后最原终一听见自己的恋人问着一个月前同样的那句话。  
“最原酱有查清五年前的真相吗？”  
“……”  
“这很重要哦，最原酱？”  
两人都沉默了，然后王马小吉索然无味地扒拉了几口饭，就丢下一桌子菜肴与最原终一，一个人坐在了沙发上看电视，于是做菜的人只好充当了收菜洗碗的家务，在这段时间内，王马小吉就在房间里走来走去。  
最原终一只希望一辈子就这么下去。  
但是他不能，他还要回到房间里换上衬衫和久违的西装，完成最后一件事——  
“王马……君？”  
出来的时候，他惊讶地发现自己的恋人也换上了笔挺的西装，肃杀的眼神有几分全副武装的味道在里面。  
“最原酱？”  
他歪着头笑的时候还是那么可爱，仿佛一个不谙世事的少年，但是在这白日的阳光下，平白无故地生出几分森冷。  
仿佛深渊。  
“来阳台抽一根吗？我有些话想说。”  
最原终一没有拒绝，沉默着来到他们这方小公寓的阳台上，看着王马小吉点上一支烟，抽了一口后又递到自己面前。  
“所以，你还是没有查清真相对吗？”  
最原终一只是抽着烟，满腔的表情又像是回到了冰面下，古井无波的脸上就如同当初那样，变得寡言少语。  
“果然啊……你是知道的。”  
王马小吉趴在栏杆上，叹了口气，眺望着六楼的风景，而后听到旁边的最原终一低声问了一句：“我知道……但你想要怎么做？”  
“我？”  
他咯咯地笑了起来，抢过那唯一的一支烟，抽了两口后说道：  
“我呀，一直在致力于完成这唯一的一件事，最原酱没有发现吗？”  
“我……没有那么清楚，但是我还是请求你不要去……你也知道我——”  
“抽烟。”  
最原终一低头看了看他递来的烟，刚想接过，却敏锐地注意到了面前之人发难的前兆……  
“唔——”  
他几乎是在千分之一秒内反应了过来，多年的肌肉记忆拯救了他因这个月的惬意生活而困顿的格斗技巧，带着火星的香烟被抛至半空——就在这个当下，两人变换了位置，王马小吉每一招都出其不意，取其死角，而最原终一则无心恋战，只是想封住他的行动……  
“最原酱才是……唔……那个大骗子呢？”  
“王马君——咳啊——”  
两人不相上下，在狭小的阳台内都中了对方的几招，烟头在空中画了一个弧线，完美地落地之时，王马小吉突然抬起头，笑着说了一句：  
“明明和百田酱在一起的时候，笑的那么欢。”  
百田解斗……  
最原终一有片刻的分心，下巴上挨了一拳，眼前黑了一秒，便被抓住了机会，“匡”地一声，左手被铐在了金属的栏杆上。  
“好不公平啊，明明你比我更晚进才囚，为什么你的案底就是清白的——呢？”  
“匡”地一声，最原终一的右手也被铐在的一根竖着的栏杆上，接着他的脸上又挨了一拳，脆弱的鼻腔挣扎着发出了抗议。  
“看看——”  
他苍白的下巴被毫不留情地捏起，一张相片呈现在他面前，那是六年前的他，正在腼腆地笑着，身边是一个冲天发型的高大男人，灿烂的笑容仿若阳光般耀人。  
“不会笑的‘侦探’，曾经也有过发自内心的笑容呢？真的好巧~在一次刑警任务重大违纪之后，最原酱就流落黑道，辗转流浪了半年多得以接触杀手的行业，最后在四年前加入才囚，完美的履历呢，完美得令人赞叹。”  
“王马君……求求你，不要去——咕呜——”  
话音未落，肚子上又重重地挨了一拳，最原终一痛苦地低呼了一声，吐出几口涎水，未能流尽的液体痴痴地挂在下巴上，喘息未定的样子看得王马小吉有几分失神。  
毫无防备下挨的这一拳令他几乎要晕过去，秀气的脸上全是支撑起来的疲惫与混乱，好看的眉头则轻轻蹙起，其下的眼皮半垂，吃力地颤动的样子显得格外柔弱。  
于是他想起来，自己还没有看过最原终一示弱的样子，因为眼前的男人永远是那副处事不惊的样子。  
“真好，你是个骗子，我也是。”  
自言自语之后，他像是想到什么开心的事情一样，笑的十分欢乐，末端翘起的发丝随着他本人的节律轻轻地摆动。  
“最原酱，以前老是嫌我让你耗费精力，其实那是因为我很享受看着如此美丽的你做爱的样子啊？”  
他三下撕了照片，任由碎片洒在空中，又用指尖轻点起最原终一雪白的下巴，为他擦去脸上的血迹与不堪，亲吻着他美得惊心动魄的下睫毛。  
“不要去……很危险……”  
“最原酱还在说这种话。”  
无视了最原终一昏昏沉沉的迷茫眼神，王马小吉动作轻柔地解开了身下人的皮带。  
“七年前，针对DICE的围剿，被称为‘绞杀’的行动确确实实将这个令所有人都头疼的组织一举歼灭，行动的最后，他们引爆了整幢大楼，令奄奄一息的DICE成员与他们的首领同归于尽。”  
最原终一摇晃着头，试图清醒起来，却被轻易撬开了牙关。  
“……可是DICE的首领被埋在了废墟的最底层，一个狭小的空间内，活了下来。”  
最原终一被夺走了顺畅呼吸的权利，刚刚清醒起来的意识又逐渐混沌……  
“他叫着下属的名字，没有人回应他，灰尘和碎石堵住他的口鼻，压住他的四肢，然后过了很久很久，他又渴又饿的时候，一滴水却滴到他的脸上。”  
身体被弯折，双腿被打开，完好的西装长裤被褪下放在一边，就算最原终一再头疼，也理解了即将到来的事情，虽然他没有拒绝的权利。  
“他靠着那些水得以度日……但是后来他才知道，那不是水，是同伴的血液啊……”  
说完，他抬起已经挺立的分身，径直深入了那未经开发的后穴，最原终一张开了嘴，把头别到一边大声地呼吸着，却并未发出一声哀嚎。  
“很痛吗？我也好不到哪里去……呼……最原酱，你里面夹得我好紧。”  
没有扩张，没有润滑，有的只是粗暴的抽插，贯穿身体的疼痛令泛上红潮的脸上多了两行泪痕，在垂下的发丝之间若隐若现，我见犹怜。  
“好美的脸，”王马小吉顶至深处，又捧起最原终一万分痛苦的脸庞，落下几个轻吻，“我没想到你被人侵犯的时候还能这么美丽呢。”  
“不……不要……去……哈啊……生活里……不止有复仇……这一件事……”  
“还在……说这种话啊……”  
最原终一像是失却了其他的语言，一直在苦苦哀求着他，像是抓住最后的救命稻草一样反复说着这些话语，但是这些卑微的祈求却在施暴者这里被无情地放置到一边。  
“只有我一个人舒服的话，最原酱也太可怜了。”  
说着，他有意放缓了进出的速度，在入口处犹豫徘徊，忽然身下人一个激灵，颤抖着扬起头颅，露出一段雪白的脖颈，仿佛幼兽一般发出咿呀的呜咽，王马小吉便知道了他的敏感点，故意笑着去惹他泛上情欲的锁骨，得到了意料之内的呻吟之后，更是使坏似的仔细研磨那块凸起。  
“哈啊……哈啊……唔嗯……不，不要……”  
“他们应该不知道，在你的面具之下，还能露出这种表情吧？但是吧……最原酱你可是……把我骗得好苦……”  
他无私地降下对于杀手的慈悲，用近乎温柔的动作解开一粒粒纽扣，亲吻每一个伤痕的所在，又加重力道，像是要把每一道不属于他的痕迹染上属于他的记号。  
“这种……事情……哈啊……怎样都好……就算我……以你的恋人的……身份……嗯呜……请求你……不要去……”  
王马小吉绛紫色的眼眸里看不出情绪，但他的语气近乎冷漠：“你不该信一个骗子，特别是，他根本不爱你。”  
说着，他捧起最原终一的脸，给了他一个充满窒息感的深吻，吞下了对方所有的颤抖和呜咽，一边在他的体内释放……  
“我应该没有忘记什么吧？”  
最原终一被抓住头发，像是提起一件艺术品一样被他左右欣赏着，只是用湿润的眼睛看向王马小吉，还未从高潮中回味过来的口一张一合，直到凑近了去听才能听到那微弱的乞求。  
真的……不要去，你会死的。  
“啊啊……”  
王马小吉失魂落魄地往后退了几步，用手托住了半张脸，靠在阳台的移门上，难以置信地笑了两声。  
“哈……哈哈……”  
一开始只是间歇的、自嘲的笑，慢慢地，他开始越来越大声，越笑越疯狂，笑的前俯后仰，笑的精疲力竭。  
“我都对你做了这种事……”  
他黑紫色的发丝挡住了半张脸，仿佛乌云密布的前夜，然后他又突然抬起头来，那张脸上不知什么时候已经挂满泪痕——  
“你为什么……为什么不能——施舍一丁点的恨意给我呢？！”  
他是那样的疑惑，那样的不解，那样的歇斯底里，刚刚恢复了理智的最原终一虽然还在气喘，但是还是非常努力地，为他展露了一个独属于最原终一的、温和而又悲伤的微笑。  
所以——  
留下来，就今天，好吗？  
这是最原终一与他相遇以来唯一一个笑容，是那么真实，又是那么地悲伤，就算这个微笑是只为眼前这个不再展露笑容的人而存在，他也从对方的眼中看出不再回头的决意。  
王马小吉抱臂靠在移门上沉默了一会儿，然后深呼吸了两口，擦掉了脸上的泪珠，突然蹲下来开始为最原终一清理后穴，把混合在一起的精液一并擦去，而后又将他的一切恢复原样，末了，还精心打上了领带。  
“王马君……”  
最原终一的声音十分低沉而沙哑，因为刚才声带的过度使用，他几乎疲惫得无法发声。  
王马小吉没有回话。  
“……王马君……”  
这是最后的乞求。  
“我不值得。”  
但是王马小吉仅仅只是叹了口气，用轻得连自己都要听不到的声音说了一句，然后在最原终一的手机上设置了些什么后，就离开了这间公寓。  
徒留下最原终一靠在栏杆上，无声地哭泣。

六月的雨，就像晨间草地上的湿润，带有些许奇异的暖意，只有细细感受，才能从只叶片雨中窥见逐渐腐烂的尸首。  
白银纺从没想到自己会在施工场地的三楼迎来终焉。  
在钢筋水泥的空间内，“才囚”已经被逼上绝路，这是一场精心蓄谋的清剿，公安厅出动了近20辆警车的特别应对小队，从据点一路追到了这片荒郊野岭。  
“今天真的是普通地有些郁闷呢。”  
白银纺捂住手臂上不断流血的伤口，因为意识到了问题的漏洞，莫名地涌起烦躁，正想转头呵斥自己的下属，却发现刚刚还站着的人，不知什么时候已经僵硬，而圆瞪的眼眶内，七倒八歪地插上了新鲜的雏菊。  
“啊……真是麻烦呢。”  
她推了推眼镜，再次转过身，这次面前已经出现了一个绝美的女人。  
“找了你这么久，为什么在这里出现？”  
这整件事要从一个少女说起。  
她光是降临在这片土地上，就要给一切带去混乱与绝望。  
人们开始崇拜她，奉她为神。  
父母，兄弟，恋人，朋友，这些存在都无法令信徒们的内心解脱。  
只有您爱我们，只有您接受您明白我们内心的欲望和污秽，您就是我们的神。  
超脱了常理的事实，扭曲了现实的绝望，她翻手为云覆手为雨，不仅将黑白两道搅得天翻地覆，甚至隐隐有倾覆世界之意——  
却在某一天消失的无影无踪。  
“结果，却是化名成了音无凉子，去与自己的青梅竹马过上了平静的日子呢，”白银纺的眼睛就流转着萤蓝色的微光，带有痴迷的视线直勾勾地投向这个寻找了六年的存在，“您这样抛弃爱您的信徒，他们会伤心的……”  
这个女人明明已经二十五六岁的样子，却还是一副辣妹的装扮，过于裸露的的胸口展示着蕾丝花边的黑色内衣，那短得神经质的裙子更是令人感觉到她的不正常——  
“……江之岛大人。”  
“噗嗤——”  
那个女人突然笑了起来，很开心的样子：“抱歉啊小白银，我今天不是来找你的……虽然你的绝望也普通得不错——哦呀，模仿你的口癖还真是令人感觉普通到绝望呢……”  
话音未落，她忽然左右一躲闪，背后的混凝土平白无故挨了两颗子弹，正在呜呼冒烟，她就变戏法一样地从旁边的柱子后面拿出两架M16冲着子弹射来之处一阵扫射，而一旁的白银纺也趁着混乱直接对着江之岛盾子连开三枪之后躲进了一旁的柱子之后。  
短暂的停顿，整个大楼内开始回荡着江之岛盾子的笑声。  
“真是最棒了！啊……虽然我没能看到，但是这个眼神——真是光是想象就能令人心碎到绝望呢~”  
白银纺则扯下碎布简单地包扎了伤口，带有迷恋痴狂的表情用颤抖的声音建议道：  
“王马，虽然之前我们有些误会，但是你也知道，我只是寻求江之岛大人而已。”  
对方没有回应。  
“唔噗噗噗噗——小白银你也很可爱呢，纠结于前辈的光辉真的有那么重要吗~诶，我怎么会说出这么恶心黏腻的话，啊啊果然我已经被这个社会的病态折磨得没救了吧~”  
白银纺咬了咬牙。  
她知道自己面对这两个人一定没有胜算，但是她不知道的是王马小吉到底是更想杀江之岛盾子一点，还是更想杀自己一点。  
唯一可以确定的是，他与江之岛盾子之间肯定有不小的联系。  
“不，您是我的神明，”她算准时机，冲了上来，已经换好弹药的M4A1在没有视野的情况下直接对着有人影闪过的一片区域射击，“但是如果您没有带领信徒的能力——”  
她怀念，那片冰冷又绝望的土地上，最为漆黑的深渊内，名为江之岛盾子的奇点，炸裂开无数的尖叫与哀嚎，又在某一刻突然归零。  
眼角扫过那片夸张蓬乱的金色双马尾，白银纺束起的长发被暗处射来子弹打散，但她也阴差阳错地近了江之岛盾子的身，一把锋利的匕首突然耳后窜出，直捣那双充斥着绝望的蓝色双眼。  
“我将会取代您，成为神。”  
从最开始派王马小吉暗杀已经化名了的江之岛盾子，到之后得知其还活着  
想从王马小吉这里入手拷问她的下落，一切的一切，都是为了唯一的这一个愿望。  
如果生，便模仿神明，若是死，便成就神明。  
但是，做不到，江之岛盾子比她更快，更有经验，面前只不过因为发丝的飘乱留下一个恍惚，等回过神来时，狞笑着的身影已经出现在了背后——  
下一刻，冲锋枪的子弹隔开了两人，没能得逞的第三人在暗处啧了一声，随后一颗烟雾弹被投了过来。  
“小白银，你的绝望是自找的，你早该知道最原终一才是那个背叛者，警方的眼线。”  
她涂满眼线、噙满绝望笑意的脸突然从烟雾中出现，白银纺反手握住匕首就往她的脖颈招呼，脑海中计算了七八种躲闪的路线，随时准备变换方向，却没想到江之岛盾子身子一闪，与自己身后的身影交手，一不留神，肩膀差点挨了一刀。  
现在这种失去视野的情况，不能拉开距离——  
所以白银纺宁愿丢掉步枪，从两侧腿袋上拿出四把手枪，一边靠着声音靠近那二人交手的场所，一边对着不同的方向扣动着四个扳机——她曾经也是优秀的杀手，不止有食指能够操作手枪。  
“真是热烈呀……啊，我该对我这个性格感到绝望了，”在不停躲闪，进攻的途中，江之岛盾子还不忘七上八下的语气解释了一句，“白银小姐，你知道我们五年前在那间房子里打了赌吗？”  
白银纺心头一跳，线索隐隐地要浮出水面，只听江之岛盾子用平缓的声线清冷地说道：  
“你想不到也是当然的……但是作为一个组织的负责人，我希望你还是有点效率，难道你没有发现最近消失的组织，全部和‘绞杀’有关吗？”  
那被炸碎的楼房，到最后一刻也没有露面的、神秘莫测的DICE首领以及王马小吉空白的过去……一切都被连上，白银纺只听见那个女人又换了一种甜蜜的声线继续说着：“诶~~~那么回到赌约，是什么呢？其实就和你有关啦……”  
突然，脚下有什么东西，白银纺一个没站稳被绊倒在地，才发现那是已经横在路中间穿着作战衣生死不明的王马小吉，一个抬头，江之岛盾子便目光低垂，顺着胸前那两坨傲人的双峰下看下来，神色悲悯得仿佛落下同情的堕落神明。  
“我让他有进入才囚，潜伏得以复仇的机会，相对的，他一定要来到这‘最后的场所’，奉上他的绝望，继续我们那天在房子里快乐的打闹呢~嘻嘻~”  
白银纺看着她兴奋无比的表情，以及其下七分之处，绽放的蜿蜒血色，呆呆地在原地说不出话来。  
“砰砰砰砰砰——”  
她又不知从哪面墙后拿出一把蝎式冲锋枪，对着地上的白银纺就是一顿扫射，白银纺虽然当机立断地翻滚躲避，但是背上还是中了一枪，跑到了一根柱子后面喘息着。  
烟雾散尽，唯一站着的人，只有江之岛盾子。  
“唔噗噗噗噗，真是令人绝望呢，五年前你没能杀死我，五年后，你仍然不能……”  
这个华美的女人用纤红的指甲当做手术刀，一声不吭地把胸口里的子弹扣了出来，扬起一个大大的笑容，迈起优雅的长腿向着躺在地上、挣扎着想要爬起来的王马小吉走去——  
“啊啊，好棒啊好棒啊好棒啊好棒啊，你真是太棒了！不仅有为同伴复仇的那份决心，还给了我亲手杀死丈夫的机会……最后还跑来送死——唔噗噗噗噗抱歉，我忘了如果你不来的话，我一定会在这里轻易地杀死小白银然后把你的小男友给结果了~毕竟这可是我们的约定呢~”  
说着，她一脚踢上王马小吉的腹部，将那一记闷哼当做绝望的美食，甘之如殆。  
就在这时，底下响起了零碎的脚步声，白银纺这才想起来这幢楼已经被包围，这点时间应该足够他们布置好一切。  
“呜哇——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我还忘了呢，真是愚蠢到绝望，这下面的包围网……应该是多亏了你那小男友的情报吧？不过嘛，最后一战发生在这个场地这种小事我倒是分析到了……啊啊，一切都在按照我的期望进行……怎么回事呢？不对不对不对不对不对——”  
说着，她又捂住自己的脸，莫名其妙地颤抖起来。  
“不——行——啊——再给我更多的绝望吧？！好吗？我亲爱的小王马？我已经每一天都无聊到要绝望而死了——啊这不失也为一种类型的绝望呢……”  
楼梯口的作战人员已然部署完毕，官方这次是有准备地清剿，从防弹衣到防暴盾一应俱全，江之岛盾子正抬头笑眯眯地看着他们，背后的白银纺却算准时机，突然冲了出来，与对面一齐开火，金色P96的两颗子弹对准的的的确确是江之岛盾子正在躲避轨迹上的心脏与头颅……  
明明避无可避——  
“小白银，竟然不惜……到这个份上……”  
然而令人难以置信的一幕发生了，江之岛盾子拿着蝎式冲锋枪向着白银纺这个方向开了两枪，正在白银纺准备翻滚到一边的时候，空中传来两声叮的刺耳鸣叫——  
她竟然凭着自己的子弹，击落了白银纺的子弹。  
白银纺在那一刻真切地感受到了绝望。  
警方还在射击，枪林弹雨的声音撕裂着耳膜，疼痛也撕裂着白银纺的肩膀，她的左肩背部中弹，现在几乎抬不起来，江之岛盾子的笑声还在持续，混乱占据了上风，总有机会——  
直到一滴水滴在了地上。  
不，那不是水。  
顺着那滩血迹，白银纺抬起头，看见了不知何时仿佛鬼魅一般出现在楼层边缘的王马小吉。  
他的腹部中了一枪，手臂和双腿均有不同程度的深浅划伤，但他仍然冷漠又不知疲惫似的站在了那边。  
“——”  
他张了张口，没有发出任何声音，但是白银纺看见了他手里的手榴弹之后，自然无心再管那种事，她当机立断地朝着那只手射击。  
“哎呀，不是那个——”  
只有另一边的江之岛盾子发现了端倪，蓝色的大眼睛惊讶地睁开，还没来得及做什么，光线就先包围住了他们——  
自制炸弹被引爆了。  
王马小吉则向后跌落，像是一片轻盈的布匹，随风飘落。  
我赢了。  
但他已经笑不出来，或者说，再也没力气笑，临近傍晚的空气很凉，明明快要到达夏天，温暖的空气却在门外望而却步……  
忽然，一把匕首从面前射来，王马小吉在半空避无可避，只能眼睁睁看着它扎入了自己的胸膛，而后，第二轮爆炸来袭，他被冲击波震得加速了下落，直冲着底下的脚手架而去，一路撞坏了七八根，最后随着视角的无限接近——  
他在落地时失去了意识。

……  
风和树在蓝天下摇摆，共同起舞，那些五颜六色的气球在楼下的草地上竞相争艳，孩子们快乐的呼喊声甚至会让人忘了这是医院。  
轻盈的白色窗帘飞舞在干净的病房内，时不时投下淡淡的影子，被阳光眷顾的床上，躺着一位醒不来的人。  
最原终一照例来到这里，为花瓶里的鲜花更换品种，昨天是铃兰，今天是紫色三色堇，每个值班的护士都认识他，这位沉默寡言的清秀男人笑的十分温和，是这位沉睡先生的恋人。  
但是他们并不知道的是，在独处的时候，他就如同门口的老妇人一样絮絮叨叨。  
“……新房子门口的郁金香开了，我知道你不喜欢这种花，但是很奇怪吧……明明你自己定制的吊灯也是那种颜色的……”  
“不过那不是我种的，是邻居赤松小姐听说了我的事之后主动来种的……希望你也可以早点看到……”  
“啊啊……话说今天百田君把新的药物给我了，想必症状会缓解一点吧？”  
说到这里，他顿了顿。  
“王马君……抱歉，确实没有那么简单……”  
他缓缓地，握住王马小吉苍白的手，慢慢地紧紧握住。  
“我想我已经……无法再回到阳光下了……”  
在六年前，为了保护同僚，那阴差阳错的一枪，打开了犯罪的生涯。  
警视厅早就想要清剿曾经与江之岛盾子有千丝万缕联系的才囚，但是苦于没有线索，需要有人前往灰色的地带，看着热血上头准备一马当先的百田解斗，最原终一只觉得他不适合这个任务。  
当天晚上他就与直属上司沟通了这个想法，以及——直接成为杀手打入内部的计划，理所当然地遭遇了反对。  
但他也相当清楚，只要有过重大违纪，公安和警视厅都不会留他。  
而不久后的某一天，机会就来了。  
所以他开了枪，而后凭借优秀的技术在黑道上独树一帜，得到了白银纺的赏识。  
“然后便遇到了你。”  
就算是回忆，提起自己的恋人也会嘴角上扬：  
“那个时候的你真的是无可理喻到了极致……抱歉，但是我一开始确实很讨厌你，不想与你扯上关系，可是你一而再再而三地来惹我……还好你没有放弃招惹我。”  
“我越是深入了解你，越是觉得你不可捉摸，但是凭借直觉，我慢慢发现了一件事……”  
“王马君，你的内心其实非常痛苦……你之所以要伤害他人，正是因为你内心所坚持的事物对于你的伤害已经远远大于伤害他人所带来的痛苦。”  
用两只手包裹住那无力而略显冰凉的、恋人的手，最原终一无比认真地，带有一丝沉痛地说道：  
“这难道不就说明，你原本不是这样的人吗？”  
“所以我在想啊……我能不能把你也带回去……带回到那片阳光下，你不用再牵挂那些事务，而是作为一个正常人活下去……”  
说着说着，声音有些哽咽。  
“……我想象中的王马君……是一个会捉弄其他人，以其他人取乐的骗子，但他应该也是一个默默关心着他人，愿意给身边的人带来笑容的存在……我……我究竟还能不能看到这样的王马君呢……”  
“啊……抱歉……”  
“能不能看到……就取决于你了啊，有那么多的地方……那么多的事等着我们去做……在阳光下……在……阳光……呜呜……”  
他再也说不下去，将头低在恋人的手上，肩膀小幅度地颤抖着。  
“抱歉，我自己也没想到……不光是你……我自己也……做不到……”  
就如同从战场上回来的老兵一样，最原终一患上了应激后创伤综合征。  
“……这双手……已经沾满了鲜血……”  
“即便如此……”他深吸一口气，将头贴得更紧，“我也想用这充满血腥的双手……拉你上来……”  
就算一切都是虚假的，只有这份感情也好，就算伪装得厉害，在再深厚的冰面下，都留存着4℃的水。  
并非霜冻，只因为两个重重伪装的人在污泥的底部相遇，彼此确认了对方的真实，在这一片黑暗的世界里是那么幸运，那么难得。  
“王马君……我想要……见你……”  
他还活着，只要还有这份微小的希望……  
就在这时，他感觉到自己掌中的手，有微微回握的力道。  
最原终一惊讶地抬起头，正对上一双紫堇般的眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是源自我的一个梦
> 
> 写的有点赶，盘一下真相  
> 最开始是黑道上的组织看DICE不顺眼，联手展开“绞杀”计划，DICE的下属全军覆灭，只留下王马一人，靠着同伴的血在爆炸现场活下来  
> 然后是江之岛离开黑道，与松田结婚，以音无凉子的身份过着平凡的日子，她的追随者白银纺接手江之岛旗下的组织之一——才囚，与前任王牌天海一起打下了市场，后来天海退休，才囚更新换代  
> 王马为了复仇，潜心磨炼自己手枪的技术，丢掉了以前最爱用的冲锋枪，同时慢慢狙击当年联手剿灭DICE的仇家，直到来到最后一站——才囚。  
> 白银早知道他有问题，但是查不到，于是惜才的白银给他的第一个任务就是暗杀江之岛，也就是音无凉子。  
> 谁知道江之岛根本没有死，她与王马在自家进行了交锋，并轻易击败了王马，之后她用丈夫的尸体伪造了自己的死亡，又靠着洗脑制作出一个假的松田夜助，并给王马提供信息，要求他完成复仇，但是相对地，做完这一切王马必须回到自己面前，再打一次，不然“就会摧毁王马小吉周围的一切”  
> 王马当时想的是自己已经没什么可以失去的了，就答应了  
> 一年后，王马在才囚风生水起，逐渐取得白银的信任  
> 同一时间，警局发现才囚声势浩大，靠着江之岛以前通吃黑白留下的通行证愈演愈劣，想要铲除这个组织，百田本来一马当先，最原在一边暗暗担心他能不能胜任卧底的任务。但是一次任务中，最原为了保护同僚，意外地杀死了本应该是凶手的路人，他趁着这个机会，正好让上司给了一个开除他的借口，开始辗转于黑道，正大光明地加入了才囚，作为卧底，不断地将各种证据收集起来。  
> 两人相遇在错误的时间，却展开了正确的恋情，他们几乎天生一对，配合完美无缺，即使再不承认，自己也逐渐被对方吸引，直至沉沦  
> 不过随着春川有反叛的迹象——其实是源于最原提供的线索让警察过度介入（好吧其实就是百田警察，这条线几乎没有所以其实也没有必要打百春tag）白银逐渐发现王马还是不对劲，于是喊回来天海调查王马，结果天海发现江之岛没死  
> 这件事其实是这样的，江之岛没死的话，王马怎么能平安从她手中出来呢？所以白银想要捉住王马，真正目的是为了打听江之岛和他说了什么  
> 天海因为是组织原高层，听说最原也在帮自己妹妹查案，本来想卖他一个人情，但是发现最王搞上了，就直接在现场指挥才囚的人抓王马  
> 然后最王二人就暂时一心抗击才囚了  
> 星龙马则是身在黑道，心向正义，他也杀人无数，但是他非常欣赏最原这样有底线有道德的杀手，对王马更多的是敬畏，毕竟他能轻易看出王马眼中永不熄灭的、倔强的火焰  
> 后来的分歧在于最原想要救王马，他调查了关于王马小吉的一切真相后，明白了他一定会去到江之岛面前，于是偷偷在饭菜里下药，但是被王马预判，提前吃了有抗性的药物，中和了这一效果，不过最原出来看见王马好好地其实也没那么惊讶就是了  
> 最后就是……王马觉得自己很难活下来，所以想要最原恨自己，结果最原还是……这样的桥段  
> 于是，王马抱着必死的信念想要从江之岛盾子手中活下来  
> 所以，是he


End file.
